Knuckles at the Beijing 2008 Olympic Games
by Kirbymon11
Summary: There are plenty of fics about Mario and Sonic at the Olympic games...but are there any about JUST Knuckles' experiences? Didn't think so. Well, here it is! Fun, anger, and silliness awaits our red hero at the BEIJING 2008 OLYMPIC GAMES! First of a three-part series. T for language. Please R&R! ON HIATUS FOR NOW.
1. Prologue

**Knuckles at the Beijing 2008 Olympic Games**

By Kirbymon (-^.^-)^

AN: First fic of the summer, woot! ...Even though it's August already . Anyway, since I like the M&SATOG series a lot for some reason (well, okay, mostly 'cause of Knuckles), I figured, "Hey! Let's make a fanfic series about Mario and Sonic at the Olympics! Starring Knuckles! 'Cause, y'know...it's Knuckles!"

Yep, it's all about Knuckles. Again. Yay. I'm wasting words and time, so, let's go! Enjoy, and please review!

PS. My writing style's gonna be more humorous than serious, unlike most of my other fics. Also, using OpenOffice for the first time.

* * *

Every story starring Knuckles HAS to start on Angel Island. It might as well be a rule. He spends most of his time there, anyways, so...yeah.

So here we are, Angel Island, where all the grass is green and the sky is blue and yada yada yada, with all the little rabid squirrels and birds running around and having a grand old time. And, of course, the main man himself had his butt glued to the stone-cold steps of the Master Emerald shrine. With a twig in his mouth. Isn't that kind of unhealthy, to pick something up off the ground and put it in your mouth like that? Probably.

Pretty normal day, right? Wrong. But of course it's not a normal day, or this fanfic would be pretty pointless, wouldn't it? Well, anyway, the abnormality started when a red plane, with the word "SONIC" (yes, in all caps) printed on its side made it's way to the airborne island. The quite sleepy red guardian over at the shrine, who was awakened by the plane's loud motors, grunted and slowly opened one eye. He quickly grabbed his telescope and peered into the sky.

He groaned at the sight of the red aircraft. He knew exactly who was in it (and if you don't, you either A. know nothing about Sonic or B. You don't even know you're reading a Sonic story, and are probably thinking you're reading something about My Little Pony. Or anything else that involves talking animals. There's a lot of things like that), and he was not very happy to see them. Not that he wasn't fond of them, he just didn't feel like talking that day. It was one of those "I really don't give a fuck" days for Knuckles, which is usually at least half the days in the year.

I've been rambling too much, so let's just let the story flow. Anyways, within a matter of minutes, the plane had landed on the island. Two figures, a blue hedgehog and a yellow-orange fox, hopped off the wings and out of the pilot's seat, respectively. The hedgehog, quick as lightning, zoomed towards the shrine. "Hey there, Mr. Sunshine!" he called out to the echidna, who grunted in response. "Not a happy camper today, huh?" the hedgehog teased. His two-tailed fox friend, who was flying behind him the whole time, said, "Sonic, get to the point already!" sounding quite excited for some reason.

"Alright, alright..." Sonic said, rolling his eyes, while he pulled out a letter from his...pocket?...and tossed it to the echidna. "Read it and prepare to be amazed," he said, grinning. "Thanks," the half-asleep echidna mumbled, and opened the letter. "He sounds so cheery today," Sonic whispered to himself and chuckled slightly. The letter read:

_Knuckles the Echidna,_

_You have been invited to compete in the Beijing 2008 Olympic Games! The opening ceremonies will take place on August 8th __at 8:08 PM in Beijing. Please be there, and have fun at the games!_

_ ~Toad_

Now, THIS woke the crimson guardian up. "Olympics?!" he exclaimed, "I didn't even try out for these things!"

"It's a special occasion," Sonic said, "Tell him what the best part is, Tails!"

"We get to play against the Mario crew!" Tails yelled excitedly. Knuckles had never seen him this pumped up for a competition.

"Mario crew? You mean the plumber guys and the dinosaur thing and the mutant turtle and the dumb blonde? From Nintendo?"

"Yep. Those guys."

Knuckles stood there with his mouth hung open. First he learns that he's invited to the OLYMPICS, of all things, then he finds out that his world's long-time rivals will be competing! What kind of a day did this turn into?

"Well?" Sonic asked, "You coming or not?" Knuckles sighed. He couldn't just leave the Master Emerald, but from what he'd had heard, competing in the Olympics was a once-in-a-lifetime chance! That, and he'd finally get to beat the crap out of those Nintendo punks!

"Okay, okay, I'll go!" he replied, pretending to act like he didn't care, when he was really quite excited. "Great!" Sonic exclaimed, patting his friend and rival on the back. "We'll get someone to watch the Master Emerald for ya, don't bother calling any of our friends 'cuz most of them are going too, train hard, see ya at Opening Ceremonies!" cobalt said quickly, and zoomed off with his kitsune sidekick taking after him. Knuckles blinked a few times. "That was probably the most eventful five minutes of my life," he said to himself, shrugged, and sped off to begin his training.

* * *

AN: Surprise! My first story in chapters! Chapter 2 will most likely be up today, and if not today, tomorrow. See ya!


	2. Opening Ceremonies

AN: Second chappy, yay! Have fun reading!

* * *

Today was the day. August 8th, 2008. The current time was 8:00 PM, just eight minutes away from the opening ceremonies of the Beijing 2008 Olympic Games. Knuckles was lined up with the rest of the athletes on his team; Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Blaze, Amy, Vector, and Dr. Eggman, waiting eagerly for the torch to be lit.

"Y'know, for someone who grunted his words like a caveman when I came to talk to you, you're pretty eager," Sonic said, nudging the echidna. "Be quiet!" crimson snapped, "don't ruin my excitement!" Sonic shrugged and glared at Dr. Eggman. "What?!" the rotund doctor asked, "I didn't even do anything evil yet!"

"The word _yet_, alarms me, Egghead. You better not ruin the Olympics!"

"Oh, come ON. I'm not _that _evil!"

Sonic gave him one last look before returning his attention to the cheering audience. _They love me!_ he thought, _Then again, who couldn't?_

As time flies by very quickly (for the audience anyway, eight minutes felt like forever for Knuckles), it was soon 8:08 PM. Everyone cheered louder when they saw the runner burst into the stadium with the torch. They roared when he lit the flame. Am I sounding too bland in my words? Tough. There's not really a lot to say about that part.

"Introducing the competitors from Team Sonic!" the Toad announcer announced after the beginning crap (hey, I've never been patient enough to sit through opening ceremonies. Have you?), "The competitors are...Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Amy Rose, Vector the Crocodile, and *sigh* Dr. Eggman!"

The crowd cheered so ear-piercingly loud that Knuckles nearly jumped six feet in the air. "How can you handle the noise?!" he whispered to his blue friend. "When you're a world-famous hero like me, you get used to it," Sonic replied.

"And now, the stars of Team Mario!" the Toad said, clearing his throat, "Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, and *shudder* Bowser!" Knuckles covered his "ears" as the audience screamed and clapped, hoping he didn't have to listen to this throughout the entire games. Knuckles stood throughout the opening ceremonies awaiting the first event. It seemed like days had passed when the Toad finally declared, "The first event, the 100m Sprint, will begin in ten minutes! Take your places, athletes!

* * *

AN: That was short, I know. Don't worry, next chapter will be more...eventful.


End file.
